La vérité
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Roy Mustang est assiste à une réunion de famille quand il reçoit un appel du général Grumman...Roy aura des problème . Il va être aider par une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis prés de deux ans.Royai
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Roy assistait à une réunion de famille à East City. Quand le téléphone sonna, madame Julia Mustang, la mère de Roy Mustang, décrocha le téléphone :  
- Bonjours madame, je suis général Grumman, je voudrais parlé au colonel Roy Mustang, s'il vous plait.  
A dit Grumman sent la moindre occasion de laisser parler madame Mustang.  
- Oui, je vous le passe tout suite.  
A cette phrase, Roy qui était assit sur le divan ce retourna vers sa mère. Il lui faisait un regard qui voulait dire "C'est pour moi?". Sa mère répondit "oui" d'un signe de tête. Il se leva à contre coeur et prit le téléphone:  
- Oui - Colonel Mustang, c'est le général Grumman - Que me voulait-vous général? Tu sais que j'ai demander de ne pas déranger se week-end.  
- Oui, je sais...mais, on pense...Grumman cherchait ses mots - Quoi?  
- Le général Grumman pense que vous être en grand danger.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire mon général?  
- Bien je vais tout vous dire, il y a trois jours...

Début du Flash back Dans un immeuble de Central, une vieille dame rentrait dans son appartement, quand elle remarqua que celui de son voisin était ouvrait. Elle rentra chez elle. Ensuite elle composa le numéro de la police. Dix minutes plu tard, la police arriva:  
- Madame, s'avez-vous a qui appartient c'est appartement? Demanda l'agent - Oui, monsieur, c'est appartement est celui du colonel Mustang.  
A ce nom, l'agent ce retourna vers son collègue est lui dit:  
- On appelle le QG de Central.  
- Pourquoi?  
- C'est celui d'un colonel.  
Fin du Flash Back

- Qu'est ce qui à disparut ?  
- Rien à part votre carnet d'adresse - C'est bizarre.  
- Mais ces pas tout, nous avons reçut des menaces qui vous son adresser - de qui?...

Suite au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- De qui?  
- D'un malfra appeler James Reika. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose?  
- Bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
- Normal, Vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye aviez arrêté son petit frère...il y a... quatre ans.  
- Oui, je m'en souvins et il me semble que John Reika est mort quelques mois après son arrestation.  
- Oui effectivement, c'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé au major Armstrong de veiller sur vous.  
- Mais générale.  
- Pas de mais Colonel Mustang car le major est déjà en route pour la maison de vos parents - Bien mon général - De plus Mustang, il est préférable que temps que le major Armstrong n'a pas là, vous sortez seul ou non armé - Bien mon général - Au revoir Mustang - Au revoir général Il allait raccrocher quand une question lui traversa l'esprit:  
- Général, est ce que le lieutenant est en sécurité.  
- .  
- Général?  
- Et me, il a raccrocher.  
Après avoir raccrocher, Roy est revenu au salon ou sa famille l'attendait:  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon lapin? Demanda sa mère - Oh rien! Rien du tout - Si, il y a quelque chose puis que quand je t'ai appelé mon lapin, tu ne m'as pas dit ta parole habituelle - C'est à dire?  
- Ne m'appel jamais comme ça!  
- Ah! Ah très drôle, maman

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar à Central, les soldats Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc étaient entrain de boire:  
- Tu crois que tu vas trouvé la femme de ta vie ici, Havoc? Demanda Breda - Oh! Oui, répondit Havoc en regardant un groupe de jeunes et jolies femmes qui venait d'entrer dans le bar - Et Havoc, prend la petite brune aux yeux verts!  
- D'accord, moi prends la petite blonde aux cheveux longs - De qui vous parlez? Demanda Falman - Des quatre filles la bas à la table près de la fenêtre - Dans ce cas je prends la rousse - Et moi la grande brune

Vont- ils conquérir le coeur de ses jeunes femmes et rentrés avec elles? Suite au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Jean Havoc se leva est partit à la table de ses jeunes femmes :  
- Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'appel Jean Havoc et.  
- Et nous, nous aimons la même chose que vous !!Dit-elles toutes en coeur - C'est à dire?  
- Les femmes !  
Et voilà, en deux minutes, il est passé trente et un râteaux à trente cinq, et sans Mustang !!!! Bien joué Havoc !  
Breda, Falman et Fuery étaient mort de rire. Au lieu de rejoindre les autres, il parti boire un verre au bar. Il était tellement désespérer, qu'il ne remarque même pas la jeune femme à côté d'elle :  
- Vous savez, c'est pas la peine de vous mette un état pareil quand des femmes vous envoie baladé.  
- Ah! Bon. Répondit-il en tournant la tête, il vit une femme brune aux yeux gris, cheveux frisés.  
- Bien sur il ne faut pas désespérer - Et vous vous ne voudrez pas sortir avec moi?  
- Bien, j'accepterai dans d'autre circonstance - C'est à dire?  
- Vous ne n'avez pas donné votre nom!  
- Je m'appel Jean Havoc, et.  
- Moi, Jane Haruka, dit-elle en se levant, heureuse de vous avoir rencontrez monsieur Havoc. Passer une bonne fin de soirée.  
Elle sortit du bar. Quand une voiture s'arrêta devant elle. Elle ne put réagir que aiguille s'enfonça dans son cou.

Dans un lieu inconnu, une femme venait de se réveiller. Elle était attachée à une chaise par des menottes.  
Elle était dans une pièce sombre et froide. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra et s'installa sur une Chaise en face d'elle:  
- Alors, la princesse a bien dormit?  
- Où suis-je?  
- Chez moi - Ah ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appel James Reika et toi tu es bien Jane Haruka?  
- Tout dépend?  
- De quoi?  
- De se que vous me voulez?  
- Bien ! Je recherche une femme. Elle était dans l'armée. Mais, elle a démissionné et a disparut de la circulation. Elle était la subalterne du colonel Roy Mustang. Elle s'appelle Riza Hawkeye.  
- Je ne sais pas ou elle est. Et même si je s'avais où elle se trouve, je ne vous dirai pas.  
- Bien dans ce car ravie de vous avoir connue.

Jean Havoc fut réveillé par des coups donner à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir deux agents de police - Bonjour monsieur - Bonjours - Vous être le lieutenant Jean Havoc?  
- Oui ! Pourquoi?  
- Hier soir, vous étiez dans un bar appeler le MistyClub - Oui pourquoi?  
- Avez vous parler avec une certaine Jane Haruka?  
- Oui Pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi? Vous être en état d'arrestation.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire?  
- Pour le meurtre de mademoiselle Jane Haruka

Pourquoi Riza a-t-elle démissioné? suite au prochain chapitre!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une heure plus tard, Ю East City, madame Mustang alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrИe de sa maison. Elle pensait que ce devait Йtre le major Armstrong. Elle fut surprise de dИcouvrit devant sa pas un gИant de muscle, mais plutТt une petite fille blonde aux yeux ambres. Elle devait avoir dix ans. La petite portait une robe vichy bleu turquoise. Quand elle vit madame Mustang, elle lui sourit et lui dit:  
- Bonjours, madame ! Excusez-moi de vous dИranger !  
- Bonjours, jeune demoiselle ! Et non tu ne me dИranges pas - Donnez !! Dit-elle en lui tendent un bouquet de tulipes oranges - C'est pour moi?  
- Oui bien sur !  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Aujourd'hui c'est la fЙte des voisins, et chez moi on a l'habitude d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs !  
- Ah ! C▓est gentil !!! Dit madame Mustang avec un grand sourire. Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
- Non !! Je n'ai pas le temps car ma maman m'attend !! Au revoir madame!  
- Au revoir! Jeune fille !  
Madame Mustang referma la porte. Roy qui Иtait entrain de dИjeuner regarda sa mХre et lui demanda:  
- Qui c'Иtait?  
- Oh ! Une charmante petite fille. Tien c'est drТle !  
- Quoi?  
- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.  
- Qui ? La petite? - Oui, cette demoiselle. Elle me rappelle une amie d'Иcole. C'est peu Йtre sa petite fille?

Pendant ce temps, la petite rentrait chez elle, quand elle croisa un groupe de militaires. Pas n'apporte quel groupe, c'Иtait celui du major Armstrong !!! Enfin elle ne le croisa pas vraiment mais plutТt percuta le sergent Bloche:  
- Oh ! Pardon Monsieur !  
- Pas problХme !  
- Si, c'est un problХme car j'ai du vous faire mal - Non ! Non ! Je n'ai rien, mais attend tu habites dans cette ville?  
- Oui ! Pourquoi, monsieur le sergent ?  
- Alors ! Denny tu dragues une gamine, maintenant ? Demanda Ross - Non ! Enfin c'est une longue histoire sous lieutenant ! - Bon dans ce car, jeune demoiselle s'es-tu oЫ habite la famille Mustang?  
- Oui madame, vous tournez a droite aprХs la maison rose et vous allez tout droit jusqu'Ю la fin du chemin et vous y Йtre - Merci jeune fille - De rien - Mais attend, j'ai une question - Oui ?  
- Comment savais-tu que j'Иtais sergent?  
- Mon pХre Иtait colonel !  
- Ah ! DИsoler - Pas problХme au revoir - Au revoir - Major Armstrong vous venez ?  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- La fille d'un colonel !!

Au mЙme moment Ю Central, le lieutenant Havoc se faisait interroger par la police:  
- OЫ Иtiez-vous hier soir,  
- Dans un bar, enfin vous savez!  
- Avec qui?  
- Avec trois collХgues, l'adjudant Kain Fuery, l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman et le lieutenant Heymans Breda!  
- A quel heure avez vous qui se bar?  
- A quatre heures du matin - Avec qui?  
- Mes trois amis, allez les voir ils vous diront - Sa sera difficile - Pourquoi?  
- Ils sont tous dans le coma!!!!

Qui est cette fillette? Qu'est-il arriver aux amis de lieutenant Havoc? Havoc va-t-il sentir? Vous connaissez la phrase Et merci pour tous vos coms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca m'Ю fait trХs plaisir car c'est ma premiХre fic 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

- Quoi?!!!!!!! S'exclama Havoc  
- Oui, ils sont tous dans le coma  
- Comment c'est arrivé ?  
- L'adjudant Kain Fuery rentrait chez lui quand une voiture la renverser. L'adjudant-chef Vato Falman a été retrouver poignarder chez lui. Et le lieutenant Heymans Breda s'est fait tire dessus.  
- ...  
- Mettez le moi, en prison

Trente minutes plus tard, chez les Mustang:  
- Toc !!! Toc  
- Laisse maman, je vais ouvrir  
- Non Roy j' y vais  
- Ecoute Julia, je vais y aller.  
- Mais chéri  
- Pas de mais  
Mr Mustang alla ouvrir la porte:  
- Bonjour, je suis le major Alex Louis Armstrong, je souhaiterai parler au colonel Mustang  
- Bien, on vous attendez. Entrez  
Se qu'ils firent. Ils s'intelèrent dans le salon quand le téléphone sonnèrent:  
- Halo! Fit Roy  
- Bonjour, colonel  
- Havoc qu'est ce que tu veux?  
- Vous n'allez jamais me croire!  
- Quoi?  
- Se matin, j'ai été réveiller par la police  
- Hein?  
- En faite...Il lui raconta toute l'histoire  
- Bien, je vais appeler Grumman et ensuite j'irai voir Breda Falman et Fuery  
- Merci mon Colonel  
- De rien  
- De plus, s'il comme vous avez dit qu'il voulait se venger la mort de son frère, il y a de forte probabilité que l'ex lieutenant Hawkeye soit en danger  
- Oui, j'y ais penser mais Grumman a raccrocher avant même que j'ai put lui poser la question  
- Colonel!  
- Oui!!  
- J'ai fais une recherche, il y a trois mois sur le lieutenant Hawkeye  
- Et alors?  
- Le lieutenant habiterait au 13 rue de Liesse, au village des volants  
- Où ça se trouve?  
- A West City, mais il semble qu'elle a encore de la famille a East City  
- Où?  
- A vingt minutes de la maison de parents.  
- Havoc, merci  
- Si vous tenez à me remercier, alors faite moi sortir d'ici  
- Je vais voir se que je peux faire  
- Bien, au revoir Colonel  
- Au revoir Havoc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après le coup fils d'Havoc, Roy appela le QG. Mais le général Grumman était absent. Armstrong avait lut expression sur son visage :  
- Tout va bien? Demanda Armstrong  
- Oui et non, j'ai trois subalternes dans le coma, un autre en prison, une autre dont j'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis deux ans et pour fini mon général préférer est absent.  
- Vous avez...Armstrong ne put finir sa phrase qu'une personne tapa à la porte de la famille Mustang.  
- Je vais voir, déclara madame Mustang  
Elle ouvrit la porte est vue une femme âgés de vingt quatre ans, blonde avec des cheveux long, des yeux auburn. Elle portait une veste en jeans toute délavé, un pantalon lui aussi en jeans et des bottes cavalières qui se lassait sur les mollets. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude:  
- Bonjours madame, vous n'auriez pas vu une petite fille blonde avec des yeux auburn. Elle portait une robe vichy bleu turquoise.  
- Bonjours, oui j'ai vu cette petite fille il y a de sa une bonne heure  
Maria Ross qui descendait les escaliers et s'arrêta. D'un seul coup, elle se mit a courir et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme :  
- Riza comment vas-tu ma très chère amie?  
- Ca va, dit-elle en détournant le regard vers le sol  
- Tu n'as pas l'air  
- Attendez ! S'exclama madame Mustang. C'est vous Riza Hawkeye?  
- Oui pourquoi?  
- Entrez, je vous en prie  
- Mais, je dois retrouvé...Elle fut coup par une madame Mustang toute souriante qui l'attrapa par le bras, la fit entrée et pour finir la posa sur le fauteuil qui se trouve juste en face du divan ou quelques minutes plutôt, Roy. Se dernier, était parti en compagnie d'Armstrong, dans le bureau de son père. Quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler, il sorti par une des deux portes qui donnait salon. Des qu'il la vu, il s'arrêta. Des qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se leva et quitta le salon. Elle allait sortir quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna, quand elle vu que c'était Roy, elle loupa un battement de coeur. Et pour finir, ils s'embrassaient. Madame Mustang était toute contente. Le lieutenant Ross était joyeuse. Et le major Armstrong pleurait à chaudes lames. Quand Riza se rendit conte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dégagea et dit :  
- Je n'aurais pas dut  
- Non, c'est moi, on ait plus...Roy n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que le téléphone sonna  
- Ecoute, je revient sa doit être Grumman, ne par pas, je dois te parler  
- Bien  
Il parti répondre:  
- Bonjour, colonel Mustang. A cette voix Roy ouvrit grand les yeux. Riza vous toute suite que son visage l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la colère

Merci à toi chibi Riza Hawkeye pour tes coms !!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

- Salut Roy  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
- Juste te parler de ta famille. Tien pendant qu'on y est dit à ta chère blondinette d'écouter notre conversation, car se que je vais te dire la concerne elle aussi!!  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
- Tu sais, il y a neuf ans quand tu étais à Ishbal...  
- Oui, sais donc abrége  
- Bien, toi et ta jolie blonde avait disons coucher ensemble  
- Qu'est que sa peut te faire?  
- Rien à part que j'aurais aimé coucher avec elle !!! Ce moment là, Roy était prés à le faire griller de la même façon qu'il menaçait Maes. Roy était sur le point de claquer des doigts quand il s'arrêta dans son élan quand il entendit les paroles suivante : "Bon enfin toi et elle avaient eux un enfant. Si tu veux plus d'informations demande à ta belle. De plus si tu veux, avoir l'occasion de le connaître retrouve-moi !!! Je vais te donnez un indice. Les roses sont rouges, la tulipe est bleue, et l'ange de la beauté sera bientôt là. Bonne chance". Ensuite, il raccrocha.  
- Alors que voulait-il ? Demanda Armstrong  
- Me parler. Riza, je dois te parler en privé. Tout deux partir pour la chambre de Roy. 

Pendant ce temps au salon:  
- Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont se dire? Demanda le lieutenant Ross.  
- Vous la tête de mon fils, on va pas tarder à l'entendrent lui crier dessus. Avoua madame Mustang  
- Non, le colonel n'est pas comme ça. Déclara Broche  
- Oh ! Vous le ne connaissez pas mon fils. Dit monsieur Mustang qui défendait sa femme.  
- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dur avec elle. Annonça madame Mustang  
- Et elle est trop charmante, et sera incapable de répondre à mon fils. (ndl: le père de mustang commence à imaginer un ange avec une belle auréole sur la tête)  
- Et vous vous ne connaissez pas Riza Hawkeye. Répondit le lieutenant Ross dans un sourire ironique.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda monsieur Mustang  
- Elle est charmante? Oui, mais s'est la seule qui arrivait à faire travailler le colonel ou à le réveiller quand il dormait sur son lieu de travail. Mais aussi, c'est la seule qui arrivait l'en percher de téléphoner sur son lieu de travail pour une petite conversation privé (Ndl: enfin petite de 123 minutes quand même). Ou encore qui pouvait l'insulter "d'impuissant" ou "de vantard invétéré" et j'en passe. Répondit Ross  
- Comment arrivez-t-elle a faire ça? Demanda madame Mustang  
- Elle devait le charmer !!! Dit monsieur Mustang (Ndl: Il est or sujet le père Mustang, vous ne pensez pas? J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la façon dont Riza pouvait charmer Roy pour le faire revenir dans le droit chemin!!! Merci pour les futurs coms!!!!!)  
- ah! ah ! ah ! ah...Broche et Ross étaient morts de rire. Au bout de trois minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se regarder et son partie dans une notre parti qui rira plus long

Dans la chambre de Roy  
- J'ai une question à te poser?  
- Laquelle? Dit-elle avec d'un petit sourire  
- Est ce que c'est vrai que...j'ai...eu...un...enfant...avec...toi?  
- ...  
- Riza?  
- Oui. Oui  
- Je t'ai posé une question  
- oui, je sais et je t'ai répondu  
- Avec ton oui oui?  
- Oui  
Roy s'arrêta un instant  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
- ...

Merci à toi Chibi-RizaHawkeye pour tes coms


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

- ...

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en s'assit sur son lit.

- ...

- Pourquoi? Il mit à pleurer

- ...Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Parce que...qu'on ma...forcé...et qu'il t'aurais...rétrogradé. A la voix de Riza, il s'arrêta de pleurer

- Qui t'a forcé?

- Mon parrain

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne ma carrière militaire?

- Mon parrain est un ami du général Hakuro

- Donc si tu l'avais fait, il serait parti voir son ami qui se dernier éprouve une forte haine envers moi

- tu as tout comprit

- Mais quand tu étais en mission ou à Central qui s'occupait de lui?

- Ma cousine, Jane Haruka.

- Attend !!! S'écria Roy

- Quoi?

- Havoc est en prison pour le meurtre de cette personne.

- Impossible!!

- Pourquoi?

- Car je lui est parlé il y a une heure.

- Tu était sur que c'était elle

- Certaine

- Tu sais où elle se trouve?

- A West City

- On y va

Tous deux descendirent en courrant jusqu'au salon. En bas, la mère de Roy était surprise car ni son fils ni Riza n'avaient crier! Ils arrivèrent en même temps. Roy prit la parole:

- Major Armstrong préparer se que vous avez besoin pour partir avec moi et Riza à West City

- J'y vais toute suite mon Colonel

- Lieutenant Ross vous venez aussi, annonça Riza

- Bien

- Sergent Broche vous vous restez ici et vous surveiller mes parents. Si il arrive quoi se soit à mes parents, je vous tirerais personnellement responsable !!!

- Oui mon colonel

Deux heures après, ils étaient dans le train destination West City.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ils étaient en route pour West City. Le voyage se passa sans problème et surtout en silence. Ils arrivaient à vingt-trois heures du soir à la gare de West City. Ils descendirent du train. Sur le quai, Armstrong osa enfin demander :  
- Pourquoi sonne nous à West City?  
- Pour allez voir la cousine de Riza  
- Au lieu de parler vous ferez mieux d'avancer, on a encore beaucoup de kilomètre à faire, annonça Riza  
Ils se sont arrêter de parler se mirent à marcher. Au bout de trente minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un manoir. Roy regarda Riza est lui demanda :  
- Cet là que tu vie quand tu n'es pas dans l'East?  
- Oui, moi et mes cousines on vit ici avec nos enfants  
- Vos enfants? Demanda Armstrong  
- Oui nos enfants. Ma cousine Jane a un fils de trois. Mon autre cousine, Elektra a une fille de neuf ans et un fils de deux ans. Et moi enfin, vous verrez...  
- Vous avez des enfants? Redemanda Armstrong  
- Oui, un!!!  
- Dans cas qu était la petite fille que tu recherchais tout à l'heure? Demanda Maria  
- La fille de ma marraine. En disant cela elle se mit devant la porte d'entré et tapa trois coups  
- Oui, Oui j'arrive.  
La porte s'ouvrit  
- Bonsoir mademoiselle Riza!! Dit une dame assez âgée  
- Bonsoir Marianne  
- Entrez, merci  
- mademoiselle Riza  
- Oui  
- mesdemoiselles Jane et Elektra vous entendent au salon numéro trois  
- merci. Roy tu viens?  
- Oui j'arrive  
- heu Marianne  
- Oui  
- Montrée les chambres pour Maria Ross et Alex Louis Armstrong  
- Monsieur Armstrong vous ne serez pas le fils Philipe Armstrong  
- Oui  
Et ils parlèrent de la famille Armstrong jusqu'aux chambres d'amis.

Au salon numéro trois  
- Roy, je te présente Elektra Mattheew c'est ma cousine.  
Quand Roy vu cette femme, il était sous le choc. Elektra ressemblait à Riza. Il y avait juste une différence c'est qu'Elektra avait les cheveux frisés.  
- Et voici, ma seconde cousine Jane Haruka  
- Tu rentres tôt Riza, dit Jane était brune mais avait les yeux auburn  
- Oui, je sais mais j'ai un problème  
- Lequel? demanda Elektra  
- Mon fils a été enlevé, j'ai trois amis dans le coma et un autre en prison pour le meurtre...  
- De? Demanda Elektra  
- De la personne assise a côté de toi!!!  
- Ah! Ah! Tu te trouves drôle?  
- Et lequel de tes amis est en prison?  
- Jean Havoc  
- Mon Jean Havoc, cria d'un seul coup Jane


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Mon Jean Havoc!! Dit Jane

- Oui le tien. Dit Riza et Elektra en même temps

- Commença "mon Jean Havoc"? Demanda Roy

- En faite Jean et Jane ont étaient dans la même école !!!Expliqua Riza

- Oui et elle était même amoureuse de lui!!! Continua Elektra

- Ne me cherche pas la blonde ! Répondit Jane

- Eh!! Moi aussi je suis blonde!S'exclama Riza

- Et alors moi au moins je suis plus intelligente qu'un miroir (Ndl: Je tiens a m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs qui sont blonds et blondes).Dit Jane

- Et alors? Répondit Riza et Elektra en même temps. Toute les trois avaient des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Les filles on se calme! Dit Roy

- Mais on est calme. Répondit Riza, Jane et Elektra

- Bon pour Havoc, on fait quoi? Demanda Roy

- Pour mon fils et le fille de ma marraine? Demanda Riza

- J'ai un plan!!!!S'exclama Jane

- Lequel? Demandèrent Riza, Roy et Elektra

- Bien on commencer ... elle leur expliqua.

Il fut quatre heures, quand ils partirent se coucher. Roy et Riza on dormaient dans la même chambre (ndl: enfin pas tout a fait dormi, mais vous voyez se que je veux dire).Riza fut réveillés par une petite fille de trois ans, à six heures cinq du matin. Elle était rousse aux yeux bleu clair. Elle souriait à Riza. Quand Riza se rendit de la présence de la petite, elle se leva (ndl: Riza n'est pas nue. Elle porte une nuissette ensatin blanc. Et Roy est torse nue) et prit la prit dans ses bras. Et ensuite elles sortirent pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Dans le couloir, la petite demanda :

- Qui était ce ?

- Un ami

- Tu crois qui voudra jouer avec moi? Car Ryou n'est pas la et je m'ennuis toute seule!!

- Quand on aura retrouvé Ryou, ils joueront avec toi!! Tu veux?

- Oui!! Répondit la petite avec un grand sourire

Elles arrivèrent au salon:

- mademoiselle Riza

- Bonjour, Marianne

- Vous avez reçut une lettre

- Une lettre?

- Oui. Marianne lui tendit la lettre qu'elle prit. Elles sortirent sur la terrasse pour prendre le petit déjeuner

- Tien les roses on pousser!!! Remarqua Riza

- Elles sont encore plus rouges que la dernière fois que vous être venu mademoiselle Riza

- Et j'ai une tulipe bleue dans ma chambre!! Dit la petite qui descendit de sa chaise pour aller jouer avec un gros chien nommé Napoléon (Ndl : Il ressemble a Black Hayate mais en quatre fois plus gros)

- Qu'elle est le programme pour la journée? Demanda Marianne

- J'attend que Jane, Elektra, Roy et Armstrong se réveillent et on par pour Central

- Et pour Ryou?

- Ryou, j'ai demander à mon mentor s'il pouvait avoir des informations sur se James Reika

- Tante Riza!! Cria la petite

- Qu'il y a-t-il ma petite Risa ? Demanda Riza

- Il y a…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

- Il y a un rat! S'écria Risa  
- Ce n'est rien  
Jane et Elektra sortirent en courrant jusqu'à la terrasse :  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Elektra  
- Se n'est rien Risa a vu un rat  
- Heureusement que ce n'est ça!! Dit Jane  
- Jane, Elektra j'ai besoin de vous parlez en priver. Dit Riza  
Dans le bureau de Jane:  
- Je sais qui apprit ton identité Jane  
- ...  
- Elle s'appelait Julianne Taimari  
- Et qui la tuer ? Demanda Elektra  
- James Reika!!!  
- Mais pourquoi avait-elle des papiers d'identité à mon nom?  
- Car une autre personne rendre en cause. Répondit Elektra  
- Laquelle? Demanda Riza  
- Grèvic Kamiya. Répondit Elektra  
- Et me.S'exclama Jane  
- Bien maintenant, on fait quoi? Demanda Elektra  
Tous les regards sont tournés vers Riza  
- Riza ? Demanda Jane  
- Eh Riza ? Redemanda Jane  
- La lettre  
- Quoi quelle lettre? Demanda Elektra  
- C'était son écriture  
- Hein? Jane et Elektra en même temps  
- ...  
- L'écriture de Kamiya? Tenta Jane  
- non  
- De Reika? Demanda Elektra  
- non  
- Mais alors de qui? S'écria-t-elle toute les deux en même temps  
- Des yeux du phoenix  
- ...  
- Il veut quoi? Demanda Jane  
Riza lit a lettre:  
"Bonjours princesse, j'ai ton fils. Il est charment. Aussi gentille que sa mère. Bon j'arrête là mes compliments. Moi, j'ai ton fils, monsieur Kamiya a une des filles d'Ayato, et James Reika a Jean Havoc entre ses mains. Bien, tu as jusqu'à minuit pour retrouver ton fils, la fille d'Ayato et sauvé Jean Havoc.

Ps: À chaque fois que tu seras sur la bonne piste tu rêvas un indice supplémentaire"  
- Comment on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Elektra  
- Ben, on appelle...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

- Ben, on appelle tous ceux qui pourront nous aider ! Répondit Jane

- C'est a dire? Demanda Elektra

- C'est à dire, qu'on fait des équipes de trois. Dit Riza

- Hein ! Jane et Elektra en même temps

- Elektra tu fera équipe avec Maria. Toute les deux vous vous occupez de Maya.

- bien

- Jane tu feras équipe avec le major Armstrong. Tous deux vous faite sortir Havoc des mains de se Reika

- d'accord

- Moi et Roy, on s'occupe de Ryou!!

- Bien, moi je vais m'habiller mais avant, je réveille Maria

- Moi aussi, je vais m'habiller. Dit Jane

- Quand à moi, je vais n'occuper de ma marmotte

Dans la chambre de Riza, Riza entra discrètement et entendit :

- Tu ai déjà de retour?

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non, pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt?

- Habille toi, on part dans cinq minutes.

- Où?

- Chercher notre fils

Roy sauta hors du lit. Il s'habilla en trois minutes. Ils prirent la voiture de Riza. Pendant que Roy conduisait, Riza fut prise de nausées. Une fois arriver à la ville où vivait le phoenix, ils trouvèrent le premier indice:"Il fait humide et froid. Quand la mer monte, il se remplie à ras bord"

Dans une autre ville, Elektra et Maria trouvaient elles aussi le premier indice: "La mort règne en maître". Elles cherchèrent qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier. Maria eut une idée:

- Dans une morgue, dans un hôpital...

- Ben faisons la morgue de cette ville et les hôpitaux et clinique.

Elles se remirent en chemin !!

A Central, Jane et Armstrong se trouvèrent devant la prison. Deux gardes sortirent. Elle siffla une fois puis deux. Les deux garde se retournèrent et pris un coup poing chacun qui eut pour effet de les assommés. Ensuite, ils entraient dans la prison!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Maria et Elektra étaient en route pour la morgue. Quand la grande horloge de la ville se mit à annonce quinze heures. Elektra s'arrêta et dit à Maria :  
- heu Maria  
- Oui  
- Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette énigme  
- Et alors?  
- "La mort règne en maître" dans un cimetière, qu'est qu'il y a ?  
- Des gens, des tombes, des fleurs et des statues  
- Et des morts  
- Mais où est le cimetière de cette ville?  
- Ben on a cas demander à cette vieille femme. Elles traversaient la route pour aller voir la vieille dame  
- Bonjours, madame. Je m'appelle Elektra et je recherche le cimetière de cette ville  
- Bonjours, madame, pour aller au cimetière vous allez reprendre a droite jusqu'au font de l'avenue puis vous suivrez le panneau  
- Merci madame  
Elles prient le chemin que la vieille femme leurs avait indiquer. Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du cimetière et elles virent des hommes armés. Chacun d'entre eux faisaient plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Maria regarda Elektra est lui dit :  
- On ne pourra pas passer!!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je n'ai que trois balles dans mon chargeur et je n'ai plus de recharge.  
- Moi, je crois qu'on pourra passer  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
- Avant de partir, j'ai prit mes dispositions.  
- Hein?  
- J'ai deux armes à feu, quatre chargeurs pour chaque arme. J'ai aussi dix poignards.  
- Mais ils sont cinq et nous nous somme deux  
- Donnez. Dit Elektra qui lui donna une des armes blanches et deux chargeurs.  
- Merci!!  
- Je passe à droite et vous vous passez gauche.  
Maria était en position quand...

Pendant se temps à Centrale, Jane et Armstrong airaient dans les couloirs de la prison. Ils tombèrent sur une grande grille. Derrière, il y avait quatre hommes au temps armés que pour les filles. Sauf que dans le lot, il y avait un alchimiste. Dans la pièce d'a côté, un homme était attaché à une chaise. C'était Jean Havoc. Le major Armstrong énonça sont plan:  
- Vous me couvez. Pendant ce temps, je vais délivrer Havoc.  
- Heu monsieur Armstrong  
- Pas mais qui tienne vous faite se que je vous  
- Major  
- Quoi, Il se retourna et découvrit l'alchimiste qui quelques minutes plutôt était de l'autre côté de la grille. Jane avait deux gars qui la tenaient par les bras:  
- désolé, mais votre plan tomber à l'eau!! S'exclama l'alchimiste.

Au même instant dans une ville, Roy et Riza étaient entrain de réfléchir à l'eux énigme.  
- « Quand la marrée est haute, il en est remplie à ras bord ». Une grotte, une caverne, aide moi Riza  
- un puy. Tenta Riza

Suite au prochain chapitre


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Maria était en position quand elle se rendit conte qu'Elektra manquait à l'appel. Cette dernière était entrain de se battre avec un homme qui faisait le double de sa taille dans une crypte. Ils étaient tous deux a terre. L'homme se releva plus vite qu'elle. Il la prit par le cou et commença à l'étrangler. Elektra vais les deux bras le long du corps. Elle fit glissé de sa manche droite un petit poignard. D'un seul, elle remonta ses bras et d'un coup sec, elle coupa une partie du bras droit. L'home la lâcha et lui dit:  
- loupé  
- non, je ne crois pas!  
L'homme regarda son bras, il se rendit conte qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang et lui demanda:  
- Que m'as tu fais?  
- Elle pompe trente litres de sang par seconde. Je t'ai sectionné l'artère du bras.  
- C'est à dire?  
- C'est à dire qu'en trois minutes tu meurtres vidé de ton sang.  
Quelques secondes après l'homme tombèrent à terre. Elektra en profita pour sortir.

Central, l'alchimiste cogna Armstrong. Un combat fut lancé entre les deux alchimistes. Jane prit appuie sur le mur avec ses pieds. Elle fit un salto arrière. Et envoya les deux hommes au tapis. Puis, quatre autres hommes arrivèrent. Elle prit quatre poignards. Ensuite, elle les lança sur ses hommes. Le premier le reçut dans le cou. Le deuxième, le reçut dans la tête. L'avant dernier, le prit dans la main. La puissance du choc, le fit attacher au mur. Si, il voulait ce détacher, il n'y avait qu'une seul solution. Qui se coup la main. Et le dernier, le prit dans la jambe droite. Pendant que Armstrong s'occupe de l'alchimiste, Jane partit délivrée Jean :  
- bonjours Jean ça faisait longtemps  
- qui être vous ?  
- écoutez, je vais vous détachez et ensuite, je répondrais a vos questions.  
- Non je ne crois pas. Fit la voix d'un homme derrière-elle  
- Vous être…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est un puy ?  
- Oui, j'en suis sur  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Car quand j'était petite, je suis tomber dans le puy de se village.  
- Tu es tombé dans…  
- Enfin plutôt pousser  
- Qui ?  
- Un ami qui s'appelait Ayato  
- Pourquoi qui s'appelait Ayato ?  
- Il est mort, il y a deux ans


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 15**

- Vous être James Reika. S'écria Jane  
- Et vous, vous être Jane Haruka enfin la vrai  
Un autre combat eu lieu, Jane était en position de faiblesse. Jean Havoc réussi enfin à ce détacher de ses liens. Jane avait une arme braquée sur elle. Jean arriva assomma Reika par derrière. Le coup n'était pas assez puissant. Un combat entre Jean et James commença. Jane se releva et sauta sur le dos de James.

Au cimetière Maria a été repère. Elle était tellement occupée à rechercher Elektra, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui était derrière elle. Elle se rendit conte de présence que quand on lui dit :  
- Un rat vient de mettre les pieds dans le bateau  
Maria se retourna  
- Oh! On dirait que le rat et une sourie et quel est plutôt belle la sourie  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Elektra se faufila derrière lui et dit:  
- Bonne nuit  
L'homme se retourna et pris un coup dans le cou. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Elektra regarda Maria est dit:  
- Et de deux. Il en reste encore trois  
- Et pour retrouver la petite fille?  
- Il suffit de lire ça!! En disant ça Elektra tendit un morceau de papier violet. Sur ce papier, il y avait marqué "Un Ange passe et la tombe 13 s'ouvrira".  
- La tombe numéro treize?  
- Oui  
- Mais par où on commence? Par la sorti nord, sud, est ou ouest?  
- Bonne question  
- Et on fait quoi?  
- Ben, on s'occupe des trois qui reste

Pendant quelles pensaient à un plan, Roy et Riza arrivaient dans le village voisin là où se trouvaire le puy. Une fois arrivé à proximité du puy, il se rendit conte qu'il avait vingt personnes toutes sur armés. Riza regarda Roy et lui dit:  
- Tu vois le phoenix c'est l'homme brun au yeux bleu.  
- Il me ressemble  
- Peut être physiquement mais mentalement c'est toi le meilleur  
- Merci!! Bon Riza tu passes par la gauche et moi à droite  
- Roy tien. Dit Riza en lui tendant un pistolet.  
- Pourquoi faire?  
- Le vent se lève j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir  
- Tu iras bien ne t'inquiète pas  
- Oui si tu le dis. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire  
Ensuite ils se séparaient. Roy tomba sur trois gardes. Il claqua des doigts. Les trois hommes se retourvaient au sol brûler. De son côté Riza, tomba sur une femme. Cette dernière lui dit:  
- Ravi de vous connaître enfin Riza Hawkeye ou des condoléances serait plus d'actualité  
Sans rien comprendre Riza se retrouva au sol. En deux coups, un dans le cou et l'autre dans le ventre, Riza réussi de ce dégager de son s'astreinte. Elle se releva. L'autre femme aussi. Riza et la femme lançaient en même temps un coup de pied. La femme prit le coup de Riza dans le tibia. Le combat dura plus de dix minutes. Toutes les deux faisaient les mêmes gestes au même moment. D'un coup, Riza se retrouva le dos au mur et avec le talon d'une paix botte dans le coup. La femme qui la tenait rigola et dit:  
- Tu vois je te l'ai dit que tu allais mourir


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 16**

Jane était sur le dos James. Elle lui maintenait les bras pendant qu'Havoc le cognait. Après quelques minutes, James tomba raide mort. Havoc et Jane se regardait en même temps. Havoc brisa le silence qui c'était installé:  
- J'ai l'impression vous connaître...mais où je vous ai vu? Bonne question  
- On devrait aller aider le major  
- Bonne idée  
Ils partirent aider Armstrong. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils purent tous trois quitter la prison. Ils repartent pour le manoir.

Elektra et Maria elles aussi avaient libéré la voie. Elles aussi retrouver la tombe. Elles étaient entrain de l'ouvrir la tombe. Une fois la tombe ouverte, elles retrouvèrent la petite en dormi. Elektra la prit dans ses bras et toutes les trois quittèrent le cimetière. Direction le manoir.

Riza était coincé. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience quand elle entendit « Maman, j'ai froid ». C'était la petite voix de son fils. Dans un sursaut de courage, Riza dégagea un de ses pieds. L'ennemie tomba à genou. Riza en profita pour tendre sa jambe droite au tour du cou de l'ennemie. Ensuite, Riza prisa les cervicales de l'ennemie. Après sa Riza relâcha la pression. La femme tomba morte. De son côté Roy avait tué les dix-neuf autres personnes. Il rejoignit Riza près du puy :  
- Riza le puy est trop petit, je ne pourrais jamais passer  
- Je vais aller  
- Fait très attention  
- Ne te fais de souci  
Un dernier baiser et Riza descenda dans le puy. En cinq minutes, elle arriva au fond du puy. Elle arriva au niveau de son fils et l'eau commençait à monter. Riza avança sa main pour vérifier le son pou de son fils. Il respirait. Ensuite, elle crocha les menottes qui le tenait dans le puy. Son fils ne tenait pas debout. Elle le rattrapa. Ensuite, elle passa sa veste sur les épaules de son fils. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux et dit d'une voix faible :  
- maman.  
- Chut. Elle prit ensuite ses mains et les fies passés autour de son bras. Riza commença à remonter. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait les chaussures mouiller. Elle glissa des qu'elle avait ses pieds sur les parois du puy. Riza mit quinze minutes à remonter le puy. Des qu'elle arriva en haut Roy lui prit leur fils et le tenait du côté gauche. Après, il proposa sa main droite à Riza et l'aida à sortir du puy. Roy enleva lui aussi sa veste et la mit au dessus de la veste de Riza. Il vérifia lui aussi le pou de son fils :  
- ça va, il respire.  
- On devrait retourner au manoir


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 17**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleu encre se réveilla. Il fut surpris de se réveiller dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vu sa mère qui dormait à côté de lui et un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Cet homme avait passé son autour de la tête de sa maman. Cette dernière avait se tête poser sur son épaule. Il eut un grand sourire quand il vu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Risa la petite rousse était venu le voir :  
- Ryou tu es réveillé  
- Risa, quel bonheur de te voir  
- Tu sais tante Elektra ma ramener ma demi sœur  
- Tu sais que l'on vivra tout les trois  
- Mais elle était très malade et elle est…Risa se mit à pleurer  
- Tu sais on sera très heureux ensemble. Allez vient. Risa monta dans le lit.  
- Tu me le promets  
- Promis  
Riza se réveilla. Quand Roy ne senti plus la chaleur du corps de Riza, il se réveilla. En le voyant assis sur son lit entrain de jouer avec Risa, Riza hurla et pleura de bonheur. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le garçon cria :  
- Maman arrête tu m'ai touffe.  
- Ah ! Désoler  
- Tante Riza c'est vrai qu'on sera très heureux tous les trois ?  
- Ah ! Ah non pas à trois mais à quatre peut être !!  
- A quatre ? Demanda Ryou  
- Allez vient Roy. Roy s'avança jusqu'au lit  
- Ryou, je te présente Roy Mustang c'est ton père. Roy, je te présent Ryou c'est notre fils  
- Je un père ?  
- Oui  
Ryou se jeta dans les bras de son père et lui posa plein de questions. Riza regarda Risa et lui chuchota :  
- Allez vient avec moi, on à parler  
- D'accord  
Toutes les deux sortirent de la chambre. Risa parla la première :  
- Tante Riza, je suis toute seule. Elle se remit à sangloter  
Riza s'agenouilla et lui passa la main dans son dos  
- Tu n'es pas seule Risa  
- Qu'est que je vais devenir ?  
- Tu sais, j'ai fait construire une maison dans l'East. Dans cette maison, il y deux problèmes  
- Lesquels ?  
- Bien pour commencer, il y a quatre bureaux or nous sommes trois. Et j'ai aussi deux chambres en trop  
- Donc ?  
- Et pour terminer, je suis ta marraine  
- Et alors ?  
- Et Roy et moi avons un fils mais pas encore de fille  
- Et ?  
- On en a discuté  
- Et ?  
- Si tu es d'accord, tu auras juste à signer se papier. La petite prit le papier et signa là où Riza lui avait demander. Un homme entra :  
- Je suis heureux de vous annoncez de mademoiselle Risa Ayato est devenu officiellement Risa Hawkeye Mustang.  
Ils partirent pour l'East. Fin de l'histoire

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivies et écrit des coms


End file.
